Research in Motion
Models Early models: *RIM 850 small monochrome screen, operates on DataTAC network, e-mail and WAP services only *RIM 857 large monochrome screen, operates on DataTAC network, e-mail and WAP services only *RIM 950 small monochrome screen, operates on Mobitex network, e-mail and WAP services only *RIM 957 large monochrome screen, operates on Mobitex network, e-mail and WAP services only Java-based models: *Blackberry 5790 large 160x160 pixel monochrome screen, operates on 900 MHz Mobitex network, e-mail services only *Blackberry 5810 large monochrome screen, operates on 1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, phone but headset required *Blackberry 6210 medium 160x100 pixel monochrome screen, operates on 900/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 6230 medium 160x100 pixel monochrome screen, operates on 900/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone (blue case) *Blackberry 6280 medium 160x100 pixel monochrome screen, operates on 850/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 6510 medium monochrome screen, operates on iDEN network, integrated phone, integrated two-way radio *Blackberry 6710 large monochrome screen, operates on 900/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 6750 large monochrome screen, operates on 800/1900 MHz CDMA2000 1xRTT network, integrated phone *Blackberry 7100 large 240x260 colour screen, operates on 850/900/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone with speakerphone, Bluetooth, (internal codename: "Charm" ) **Blackberry 7100t T-Mobile version of the 7100 ***Blackberry 7105t T-Mobile updated version of the 7100 and features beveled rows of keys, similar to Nokia's 668X series, for easier touch typing. It also features larger send and end keys. The screen has been improved as well. It is now better legible outdoors, uses less power and is less susceptible to scratches. **Blackberry 7100r Rogers version of the 7100 **Blackberry 7100v Vodafone version of the 7100 **Blackberry 7100g Hong Kong/Cingular version of the 7100 **Blackberry 7100x O2 version of the 7100 **Blackberry 7100i Nextel version of the 7100, with Push-to-talk *Blackberry 7130 large 240x260 colour screen, operates on 800/1900 MHz CDMA2000 1x and EV-DO network, integrated phone with speakerphone, Bluetooth **Blackberry 7130e Verizon version of the 7130 *Blackberry 7210 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on 900/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 7230 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on 900/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 7250 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on 800/1900 MHz CDMA2000 1x network, integrated phone, GPS and Bluetooth *Blackberry 7270 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on corporate Wi-Fi 802.11b networks for data and VOIP. This model is unusual as it does not work on any cell networks. *Blackberry 7280 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on 850/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 7290 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on 850/900/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone with Bluetooth *Blackberry 7510 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on iDEN network, integrated phone with speakerphone, integrated two-way radio *Blackberry 7520 medium 240x160 pixel colour screen, operates on iDEN network, integrated phone with speakerphone, integrated two-way radio, GPS and Bluetooth *Blackberry 7730 large 240x240 pixel colour screen, operates on 900/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 7750 large 240x240 pixel colour screen, operates on 800/1900 MHz CDMA2000 1x network, integrated phone *Blackberry 7780 large 240x240 pixel colour screen, operates on 850/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone *Blackberry 8700 large 320x240 pixels and 65K colour depth, operates on 850/900/1800/1900 MHz GSM/GPRS network, integrated phone with speakerphone, Bluetooth **Blackberry 8700c Cingular version of the 8700 **Blackberry 8700r Rogers version of the 8700 **Blackberry 8700f Orange version of the 8700 Phones with BlackBerry e-mail client Several ordinary mobile phones have been released featuring the BlackBerry e-mail client which connects to BlackBerry servers. All these phones have full QWERTY keyboards. *Siemens SK65, Operates on 900/1800/1900 MHz GSM network, 132x176 pixel screen *Nokia 6810 Operates on 900/1800/1900MHz GSM network, 128x128 pixel screen *Nokia 6820 Operates on 900/1800/1900MHz GSM network, American variant on 850/1800/1900 GSM network, 128x128 pixel screen *Nokia 9300 Operates on 900/1800/1900MHz GSM network, 128x128 and 640x200 pixel screen *Nokia 9500 Operates on 900/1800/1900MHz GSM network, 128x128 and 640x200 pixel screen *Sony Ericsson P910 Operates on 900/1800/1900MHz GSM network, American and Chinese variants on 850/1800/1900, 208x320 pixel screen Tablets BlackBerry PlayBook is the world's first professional-grade tablet. It was released in Canada and USA on April 19, 2011. And consumers can buy it from big brand retail stores (eg. Bestbuy) and also telecom carriers like, Bell. See Also *Research In Motion on Wikipedia *BlackBerry on Wikipedia External Links *RIM.com *Blackberry.com Category:Mobile phone manufacturer Category:Manufacturers